onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hawkinz340/chapter 719 prediction
Cover Page: Gaburu came to the rescue! Go big bro-dude! Page 1: Corrida Colloseum Luffy: Gomu Gomu no Hawk Rifle! Don Chinjao: unghhhh!!!!! Gatz: This attack- is this… Mugiwara Luffy!???!!! Gatz facafaults : How didn’t I notice that until now???!!! Crowd: Luffy???!!! Page 2: Gatz: The man from the ‘Worst Generation’ that caused the Tenryuubito incident is in the colloseum! Colosseum balcony Burgess: Uoohhh!!! Straw hat guy! I wanna fight him! I should probably tell captain about this… Bartolomeo thinks: Blackbeard of the Yonko…. Page 3: Luffy: Oops! I wasn’t supposed to let my identity leak… Gatz: WHAT!!!??? Luffy: Shishishi… Chinjao: Get serious you little brat! He punches Luffy but Luffy dodges Page 4: Luffy: Oi Oi, Old man, be careful. Chinjao: THIS IS A FIGHT YOU IDIOT!!! Luffy: I meant to be careful not to get hurt yourself. Gomu Gomu Pistol!!!!! Page 5: Luffy hits him right in the place where he hit him with the Hawk Rifle. Chinjao: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! Luffy: Just a little touch in the place where I hit you before, and you’re down. Chinjao falls down. Luffy: YAY!!!! I won!! Page 6: Gatz: What an intense battle! Mugiwara Luffy of the 400 million Beli bounty has defeated Don Chinjao of Hananokuni, with a bounty of over 500 million! What has happened to him in these two years?! Luffy: Ace, I’m getting closer to your fruit. Outside of the colloseum Sanji facepalms: Dammit Luffy, why do you have to be so reckless Kin’emon: Oh yeah, that’s Luffy!!!!! Page 7: Bastille: Commodore Tuga, take your unit and search for the Strawhats! Tuga: Yes sir! (Tuga is a tall human with long dark hair and sharp features. He has a long sword about two times his height.) Bastille: Also, don’t attack them. They could defeat you easily. Tuga: Sir. Sanji: Shit, they’re after us. Bastille: Oh, and they might have disguises on, so watch out. Page 8: Sanji facefaults: Come on Kin’emon-kun! The Marines are after us! Kin’emon: Ooooh!!!! How will we escape!!!!??? Sanji whispers: Be quiet, for god’s sake. Kin’emon whispers: But you were shouting as well. Sanji: Whatever! Grab my hand! Kin’emon: How unmanly… Sanji: WHATEVER JUST GRAB MY HAND!!!!!!! Page 9: Kin’emon grabs his hand. Sanji: Sky walk!!! Sanji starts walking on the sky. Kin’emon: Amazing Sanji-kun!! Sanji: So, where is this Toy Factory… Page 10: Tuga: Hey, what is that thing in the sky… Marine: It’s a bird, it’s a plane, it’s… Tuga: SHUT UP!!!! Tuga: I think, that is…. Black Leg Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates, with a bounty of 77 million Beli. Marine: We better tell this to vice-admiral Bastille… Page 11: Tuga: I think I’ll try to take him down… Marine: But… Tuga: I don’t care… what Vice-Admiral Bastille says. On the Sunny Nami: How are we supposed to sail this thing… WHY THE HELL DID HE TELL US TO DO THAT!!! Brook: Calm down, Nami-san, you have to be level-headed. WE’RE DEAD! Even though I’m already dead. Skull joke! Yohoho! Page 12: Jora: You’re not dead-zamas! You are art! I should put you into a museum-zamas! Exhibit glass! Nami, Chopper, Momo and Brook get trapped in glass panels. Jora: Now I will put you into my museum and you will live forever as art! Zazazazazazamas! Brook: That is a strange laugh. Jora: WHO DID YOU CALL A SUPER MODEL!!!??? Nami: WHO THE HELL DID!!!??? Page 13: Ring ring ring! Jora: Hello, this is Jora. ???: Hello Jora, I hope you didn’t get carried away again Behehehe. Jora: Oh, Trebol-sama. No, I didn’t get carried away at all. Nami: YES YOU DID!!! Trebol: Did you capture the child? Jora: Which child? She whistles. Page 14: Trebol: I hope you didn’t turn him into art. Jora: Art? No, no. Trebol: Yes you did. Jora: Fine, fine, I did. But I won’t let you take them away-zamas! Zoro: Nami, Brook, Chopper, are you okay? Page 15: Jora turns around: Hm, who is that? Nami: Zoro! Trebol: … Zoro: Oni-Gir… Page 16: Jora: Broken-Fu Art! Chopper: …? Zoro: WHAT!!!??? Nami: Even Zoro… Jora: Art will prevail!!! Zazazazazazamas! Page 17: Wicca: Mini kick! Wicca kicks Jora in the face and she falls on the ground, knocked out. Brook and Nami: A DWARF!!!??? Chopper and Momo’s eyes glow: Super-cool! Zoro scratches his head: Sorry I wasn’t much help. Thanks Wicca. Wicca: No problem. Page 18: Nami: Get us out of these panels! Zoro: Um, Well, my swords are kind of twisted now. Wicca: Mini-kick! The panels crash. Trebol: Hello… Zoro: Who is that? Trebol: This is Trebol. Wicca: That’s Trebol, the Club seat, one of the five strongest members of the Donquixote Pirates! Zoro: Shit... Category:Blog posts